


Tumult

by 8hephaestion8



Series: Perspectives [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hephaestion8/pseuds/8hephaestion8
Summary: This is a work of fiction.  I do not know these people.This is Armie's perspective.  I see him as someone who is driven by sensation, large in form and in appetite.





	Tumult

I don't know why he affects me like this

It is beyond understanding

Hair stood up on the back of my neck, sweating no genuinely glowing, body warm, what was happening? I felt my mouth wobble words became unformed, I stumbled:

“Hello! I'm Armie!” Stupid, he knows who I am.  

Shit! What shall I say next? My veins felt like they had opened, my blood was like water, my whole body was reacting.  Legs on the verge of flopping, I put out my hand in greeting, instead I wanted to stroke myself, OMG that was wrong.

“Hey I am Tim”.

The arousal came on me, unwelcome in these circumstances, come on man get a grip.  It felt like everything was happening at once, everything everywhere, out of control and no sense of ending, it felt like a first time.

I must be in someone else's body, I can feel see hear taste smell but it is in super technicolour.

In the three minutes that I met him, said hello and arranged to meet later, I had been to heaven, hell and back again.  l caught the smirk of the other man in the room it was welcome, it said you too.  My hand caught the handle of the door wrong, I fumbled, missed the downward pull, the door rattled, my hand slid off, I paused, tried the handle again and made my exit I hoped he had not seen.

I felt my face flashing waves of colour as I left the room and went back to Luca, I blush easy, I need only a hint to give myself away and the bloom comes, he looked at me:

“Are you OK?”

“Yes, yes, I said hello to him, we will meet later, Coffee?” 

 

An hour later when we meet again I am composed. Elizabeth and I have spoken. I have had time to rationalise my reaction, she laughed when I told her what had happened. I tell her everything, she knows how to let me be and when to take control.  We have a kind of shorthand that writes upon the surface of my life, it gives me freedom to skate carefree through our life together. I was content with that life I told myself, I love her, so I told her what happened - I did not tell her how I felt, I kept something for myself, a kernel of love. I thought she would not notice, she did not ask, there is always a moment when either truth or silence prevails.

He took me for coffee, we sat outside a café, I was excited, feeling mad because I had just arrived in Italy and the ambience was floating over me. He was calm, unusually I sat back, accepting all in front in me. I am used to being in control, a big guy who has learned to dominate in non-confrontational way, charming above all.  Here I had to let go and give in, nothing could be rushed, time slowed I settled.

“Do you want to see the town?”  He offered to show me his favourite spots in town.

“Why not?”

“How are you with bikes? Public transport is a bit hit and miss, we normally use bikes.”

He was watching to see if I was a Hollywood fake.

“I haven’t ridden for a while, but I exercise regularly so should be OK”

“OK, cool. Let's get the ones from the apartment building.” I had passed some kind of test.

“Oh, are we staying on the same block?”

“They don't have blocks here.”  I felt like a fool.

He looked at me from under his heavy lashes, entertained, gaze direct and holding my mine. I wasn’t used to this, he had taken control, his face changed. He resembled John from the Caravaggio painting of John the Baptist, dark wavy hair, colour under his skin, beauty marks, soft freckles, hazy green eyes, rose petal lips.  His tongue swiped his mouth, the tumult came on me again, I felt a twitch circle round my groin.  Oh, Fuck.

His mouth was open, it looked warm, moist and soft. I longed to suck to dive in, press my tongue into its flesh.

His tongue was like swollen silk, I could almost taste his coffee’d breath sweet enough to drive me wild.

I leant back in the chair.

For one long moment I wondered how his tongue would feel on me I began to tingle my cock came alive it began to push forward and then forced itself upwards in the right hand crease of my hip my trousers became tight I could not adjust the dick in front of him I had to sit there and hold it through my pocket whilst it sought space to grow I felt the  friction of it becoming erect an enhanced feeling the head become sensitive trapped between my hand and the flesh on the front of my body I wanted to rub squeeze and roll my hand down its length legs opened slightly I swallowed the action rolled down my body and elicited a low groan I could not stop myself I cleared my throat to cover

His lips were red like that of my mother's lipstick I stared they seemed to become plush like a soft cushion I wanted to brush my lips against his to drawn them between my mine to pull on them the lower first to squeeze between mine and let my tongue draw a line from corner to corner to brush them so they no longer had pattern til they were swollen smooth let them cool and bring them back to my mouth he watched me steadily I could see him wondering I thought he must see how he affected me.

“Well shall we do this?” 

I let him take the lead I was in no state to do otherwise.

I learned how to manage myself over the next few days, a combination of mindfulness, wanking, professionalism and re-learning how to breathe when he was near.  He didn’t seem to notice that I would come apart when he was close, he was kind.  Others were not.

 

One afternoon Luca called us for an un-announced rehearsal. We were both ready, Tim had been spending a good part of each day, learning Italian, how to play the guitar and the piano pieces he would be performing on film, he wanted to show us how he had been getting on.  Rehearsals meant we could now concentrate on the film, I was glad Luca could turn his attention away from preparation to the actual business of making a film.  I couldn’t put the script down yet but I had a good grasp of the outline.  He took us round the back of the palazzo.

“Let’s look at scene 75”

Heat rushed through my body I couldn’t be certain but I knew that was roughly where the Monet’s Berm scene happened, the scene where Elio and Oliver finally kiss.  I looked at him, he looked back at me.  He wasn’t bothered what I thought or how I felt, I pleaded with my face, he just said

“Here is fine, get on the grass”, and looked at me again, the fucker knew. 

Timmy was still running through the script, he didn’t know the outline as well as I did – he had had other things to occupy his mind. 

“OK”, Timmy had found the relevant page and got down on the ground, he looked up at me, and smiled like the very devil.

“Come on Armie, get down here. I’m ready, let’s do it”.  I wanted to fucking roast Luca.

 

Later over dinner Luca was all compassion, Timmy was out for the night with Esther, it had all been arranged.

“How did you find this afternoon?”

Luca’s voice was soft as he eyed me intensely.  I held back for a second, contemplating whether to tell the truth or hold off until I could speak with Timmy.  Luca gave no quarter, he waited.  I had no option. 

“Well, it is not the first time I have made out with a man.  What is the big deal?”  I blustered.

He continued to gaze at me, adding:

“When you wanted to pass on this film, we discussed your reluctance to make yourself vulnerable, to free yourself to feel, no?  I am asking if you still feel the same way, suffering that tension between knowing what you want, knowing you can have it, and allowing yourself to take it.  I see you want him - I know it is possible for two men to fall relentlessly in love.  I can see how you are with Timmy and as you will do with him, I expect you to give all when we film”, he paused.

“Are you sure you can deal with this?”

I didn’t want to blink, my eyelids fluttered shut, I turned away and fell silent, my brain was rushing to answer and yet also trying not to give anything away.  I realised I had failed anyway I heard Luca say ‘…as you will do with him…’

“I didn’t know I could feel like this”

I trailed off. He sat still, not finished with me yet. 

He gestured at me, “Speak”

I had to think this through.

“Luca, we spoke metaphorically of fear and desire, it was a concept to me but I was ready, now I can put it into context. You know my family, my background, I’m married for fuck’s sake – I can’t believe the parallels, here I am in fear of the response people will give to my love of a man, and find myself desiring that man so much that I almost do not give a fuck what anyone thinks.”

“Mio Caro, it is simple, love is something that you cannot deny – your heart will guide you”. If you allow fear to drive you away from something so fundamental, you will never get what you truly desire. It is desire denied that will break you, not your fear”. 

With that, the conversation turned to mundane matters, like the making of a film.

 

The next day, Timmy and I had breakfast, we chatted easily we would not have to fake our friendship on camera because we very quickly knew we could trust each other, I wanted to tell him things, I had nothing to hide about the events in my life, he listened did not offer advice but gave me counsel by example or by asking a question that I could not leave unanswered.  We did not talk, we conversed it was a partnership, I wanted to spend time with him, this was so different to anything I had ever experienced.  He was even tempered in contrast to my impulsivity, he knew when to be private and he let me be by turn effusive and secretive.  I still was not ready to discuss what I might possibly be feeling, that felt intimate I knew when I had reached that stage we would be committed to each other and beyond mere friendship.

I couldn’t hide my physical reaction my body kept betraying me, I wanted to fuck him.

He would look me up and down, and take everything in, he read me like a book – biding his time, waiting for me, caring and patient, I didn’t know the half of it. 

“How d’ya you sleep dude?  Getting better?”  I had complained of some restless nights a few days earlier.

I wanted to tell him the truth but I knew some things needed to be kept private; my nights were spent in restive sleep I went to bed in good time, I woke up naturally, regularly beating the alarm by ten minutes in other words I slept but I did not rest.  My dick came alive at night freed from polite restraint during the day, I imagined his long slim fingers running over my body, pulling on my dick, touching my ass, entering my ass – this made me moan even though there was no one to hear, it made me hard, I pulled sheets down, my nipples stood up on end my balls grew tight, when the dick was hard and ready it stood straight up, my hand formed an imperfect circle, I entered it - I had a routine, I could almost measure the time to orgasm.  It wasn’t enough.  I couldn’t believe myself, he was like a fucking drug, invading my thoughts.

 

Filming started, as it was being done chronologically I had time to develop a good working relationship with him before the intimate scenes.  I told myself that I was not afraid of getting intimate on film, I am an actor it is just one of many states for an actor to be in.  We had talked of mundane things, of what thrilled us, sexual and otherwise – I didn’t feel what I was telling him was anything unusual, it was natural. Luca watched on and smiled.  My desire for him changed, what we had had grown into something which went to my heart no longer just physical in fact it was worse because now I craved his company as well.  We spoke of our backgrounds, he told me how he struggled through his teen years, I spoke of my difficulties with my mother and my realisation that I suppressed my feelings in order to make life simpler for everyone around me, not done to help myself or my for satisfaction.  In fact he allowed me to see that I was delivering punishment upon myself by not being true to my feelings.

We reached the afternoon of the actual filming of Monet’s Berm.  The day started fine one of the few during the period of filming.  We had cycled ahead of the crew, when he arrived Luca wanted us to walk through the scene.

“I need you both to lie heads facing away from the camera, we will pan up your bodies”, Luca instructed

I wanted to argue.

“How is that going to work? Wouldn’t it be best to film from the other side, then you won’t have to worry about any differences in height or size?  You can have us sit up for the actual kiss, no need to pan, the camera as a witness?”

I caught him looking at me, admiration and at the same time something that looked final or like satisfaction I couldn’t tell what, but he had come to a conclusion, a gentle smile, certainty followed.  Luca and Sayombhu, glanced at each other, and proceeded to set up.

“You really thought that through man, it’ll be great”. I blushed. 

“Well I am used to making movies”.  God, I sounded lame.

We lay down, some random chatter before filming actually started.  Luca asked us to sit up several times in different ways to work out the best place to capture the scene and how best to zoom.  I realised that I was calm, this was my person, this was not something which was going to be a simple affair.  The scene became an extension of our relationship; we stared into each other eyes and what we saw was no surprise.  He trusted me.  He kissed me.  I accepted his kiss and passed it back, a tender moment, my heart sang it was wonderful. Nobody made comment.  Luca called for another take.

We finished around five, plans were made to re-group in the town square. Luca invited us all for something to eat we both knew that we would not be going.

“I am tired, all this fresh air, I might take it easy tonight”, he was gently spoken avoiding Luca’s eyes.

“I have to look at tomorrow’s lines again, I haven’t had a chance to review them since they changed Luca”. I had waited, I wanted to see if Tim wanted an out.  He did not fail me.

Luca called me over to one side, passing me some keys.

“There’s a covered walkway between your apartment buildings, it is private and only keyholders can get in from the street entrance, you don’t have to see your fellow apartment dwellers”. 

He smiled and touched my hand.  No one need know. It felt like he had given us permission.  The party split, each fading off in late afternoon. 

Tim and I looked at each other.  He spoke first.

“Do you want to stop and watch?” 

We had started speaking a kind of private language, we had signals, some verbal and some physical, for communicating when we were surrounded by other people, it gave us privacy on the film set.  ‘Stop and Watch’ meant ‘people watching at the cafe’. From the start we had been thrown together, we depended on each other, it did not matter whether the locals spoke English or not. I had learnt that he was self-aware and sure of his own judgement, I found myself wanting to get reassurance from him, his support and empathy fed me.  The initial tumult had turned into something deeper and more satisfying.

“Do you mind if come back with you to pick up that spare set of earphones? I want to listen to some music later.” He had broken his by accidentally walking on them.

“No Problem dude” I had nearly called him babe.

We didn’t walk through the square, we kept to the edges out of sight, we knew we were going to walk through that covered walkway, we were on the shoulder of sunset, twilight, that quiet time before the evening comes alive.

We arrived at the entrance, I pushed the key in, opened the gateway and let him pass, climbing plants lined both sides of the walkway. It smelt lush, green with the fragrance of some roses, we were hidden from the street.

He turned back towards me and raised his arms around my neck, I bent down and kissed him firstly tasting his lips and mouth, then deeply as he folded himself into my body.  I pressed him against the wall, his hands had moved from my neck and began roaming my body placing one hand between us, palming my already hard dick. I stood away so that he could create the friction I wanted.  He was watching me, this turned me on even more – I held his eye, and realised that I was close to coming.  I stopped his hand.

“Can we take this inside?”

I tried to get a bearing on where we were, my breath was coming in shallow spurts I was unfocussed. He had a small smile, it wasn’t unkind, he knew he had me and that I wanted our coming together.  I worked out that the doorway to our right led to the private courtyard outside my bedroom, Luca had kindly also given me keys to the double doors that led straight onto the living area.  I open them and put on a table light, he came up behind me, his hand released my cock into the warm evening air, the double doors were still open, a gentle murmur of outside sounds filtered into the room. He recommenced stroking this time his thumb feeling the underside ridge, liquid bubbled at the seam. It felt good, I put my hands against the wall and stood there.  I could feel his dick against my ass, he changed position and positioned himself against my hip maintaining an almost musical rhythm, talking softly to me whilst he continued stroking.  And then he stopped.  I held myself still and waited. He moved off saying, “Don’t move”.  I heard a tap running water, the fucker was taking a drink.  He came back.

“Are you ready to come?”  I could hardly speak. 

“…Yes”

A moment of waiting, and then he took my dick in his slick hand this time rougher pulling and rubbing the whole length, it felt like he was stroking me with rough silk, my body was ready and he stopped again, a pause.  I could feel an orgasm waiting for me at the base of my cock, the muscles prepared.  This time he kept one hand on my body and stood in front of me,

“Don’t touch yourself” and commenced to stroke himself. 

I was dying, my cock was hard as fuck I wanted to come badly. 

“Do you want to come?”

 “Yes, you motherfucker” I said hoarsely

He put his mouth on me, it didn’t take long.

He went back to his apartment for some things, he never went back.

 

Luca pretended not to notice, it was business as usual on set. The next few days were a heady mixture of nights luxuriating in sex and lovemaking, days flying by, passage of time replicating the development of our relationship on film. It felt like a perfect moment in my life with the perfect person, a profound experience I knew I would never recover from.  I also knew it couldn’t last, at some point reality would hit, but for now Tim proved to be my master in front of the camera and in bed, I didn’t mind, I was helpless and in love.

 

Tim was getting breakfast when the call came, I answered as he came through the door. Elizabeth.

She was making plans to come back to Italy, I had fended her off but she showed a steely determination to come back to Crema, this time without the entourage, plans had been made, a trip to Venice and Milan organised.  I felt sick.

Luca was clear.  The palazzo was off limits to anyone but cast and crew, Elizabeth would have stay in the hotel just outside town, she could visit the set when we were filming street scenes, scenes that eventually would never be seen.  Once arrived she acted like an excited teenager being let loose in Europe for the first time, exclaiming how sweet the town was, longing to make our three day trip to Venice and Milan – we knew it was all a facade, cast and crew closed ranks we were protected.

We had the Midnight scene to film shortly before her arrival, I knew this would be a key point both for the film and where we were as lovers.  I felt like I had something to make up for with Tim, I wanted to leave him something, for the few days we would be separated, to evoke remembrance, a keepsake and a memory.  The keepsake was easy, a curb chain necklace from Tiffany, something fine to match his delicate neck, the neck I reached for and pressed, the neck he loved to be kissed and licked.  The memory took more effort.

Our lovemaking was inventive or so it seemed to me, there are many places on a man’s body to create friction – but we had yet to fuck.  I was nervous about this, Tim as ever sensed this frailty and did not press me.  Now I felt like this was something that I should give him.  I booked an overnight stay in Milan a week before Elizabeth’s arrival.

I told Tim to pack some smart things, and not to bother with any items for the night-time.  He dipped his head, that knowing sly look, the look which turned my legs to water, came upon his face, his green eyes darkened, he brushed an unruly curl off his forehead, I couldn’t take my eyes off him, he was at once a combination of lust and innocence, my prick starting twitching.  I had to stop his hands we were due on set.

The car came early in the morning, it took us nearly two hours to get to the Mandarin Oriental – a trusted hotel as it was discreet and was used to dealing with people who wanted the security of not being seen I wanted us to feel comfortable and not be constantly looking over our shoulder. As we pulled in to the discreet entrance at the side of the hotel, I took Tim’s hand, and said:

“Don’t tell me that you never knew” and kissed him.  I stole the line but he had stolen my heart and I wanted him to know.

I had spoken to Brian who had arranged everything.  We had the Premier suite, a private butler and maid, I did not plan on leaving the hotel.

We had a treatment in the spa, a dip in the jacuzzi, a relaxing start to our stay; lunch was served in a private dining room in a separated part of the upper floors of the hotel, entrance was through a special corridor, it reminded me of our passage way – hidden away a gallery to our right overlooking the hotel courtyard.  After, the day remained balmy, we had no balcony and so found a space in a small terrace which was not overlooked – I wanted him all to myself, no photos or requests for signatures to disrupt us.  We shared a beer or two, I wanted a smoke but there was nowhere on the hotel grounds.  I said to Timmy, let’s go find somewhere – his eyes lit up, I knew where his mind was taking him. 

“I want you to blow me too”

Flushed at the thought of being overheard I glanced around, nobody was there.

“..OK”

We were like naughty children, scouting for liquor – we both stumbled up, hurrying.  We didn’t try to find somewhere at ground level, we took an elevator upstairs, in a clichéd moment as soon as the doors closed we fell upon each other, we didn’t waste time, our lips came together, mouth open tongues ready, he squeezed my ass, he was sporting a semi I put my hand over it and started squeezing, a harsh gasp came up from his throat, though there were only four floors it gave us enough time, by the time we reached the floor and the door opened he was hard, it never took him long.  He always made me laugh when he tried to walk normally with an erection – trying to act nonchalantly loving being compromised. I walked behind him, his ass rolled like a fucking dude, it made me hard too, I pulled my jacket close, he never cared.  Two other guests passed us by, they didn’t recognise me, or choose to ignore us, it looked like they too had come for their own romantic adventure.  I got the key card into the door, he was standing close enough that I could feel his breath on my neck, he was blowing gently.  He went past and pulled me in, I fumbled at the door, once inside he became matter of fact and masterful.

“Hang the Do Not Disturb Sign. Lock the door and come over here”

He took down his trousers and then his boxers, other items of attire already gone, he stood naked, a small triangle of dark hair, his legs pale his dick rosy like his mouth, slender framed my own mouth began to water in anticipation.  I knelt in front of him and began to pay homage, halted only by admiration.  First I took the tip into my mouth, he tasted like an oyster, musty and salty, I rubbed my tongue against the slit, He swore under his breath, alternately cursing and calling my name, he took my head into his hands, holding it still, pushing against my lips, my tongue strafed the now not so subtle veins, I knew they had popped up blue along his cock, he gently pulled in and out of my mouth, moaning when his cock was exposed to air.  I added my hand and removed his, he came in my mouth. His hand pulled at my hair, lifting my head and stroking my face, I stood up, he pulled me down to kiss him so he could taste himself.  I wanted him to know that whatever he wanted I would do for him, I placed his hand on my ass.

“Oh, you want that?” I nodded.

He had caught on, opened and pushed his hand into my trousers, he began to whisper in my ear. 

“Shall I show you how it’s done?” I was committed, and nodded again. 

He ran a bath, and started removing my clothes, we shared the large tub, he held me whilst he washed my body.  He prepared my body for his. Now fragrant he had me ready. 

“Lie on the bed, turn on your side”

He joined me, crept into my arms and we slept.

 

We rose at 8.00pm, and had a room service dinner, nicely served by our Butler. I had a steak, he had fish, we both had salad and sauté potatoes, washed down with fine wine followed by brandy.  We spoke of future plans, all the things we had scheduled in the autumn, films which we knew would need to be completed, followed by appearances at Sundance, we didn’t want to go further.  There was already the assumption that whatever we had would not stop after this film, we knew that a way had to be found for us to be together.  Still I did not tell him how I felt, I knew he was waiting for my words a final confirmation of the love evident to anyone who saw us together. He was an open book and had made sure that I knew I was his first true love, this had been frightening, a responsibility.

 

We went for a walk, it was around 10.00pm – family groups were strolling through the square, it was a warm, relaxed evening, nobody bothered us – my size can be a nuisance it is like a red flag drawing attention, I had taught myself how to turn off the celebrity light, in fact I don’t like being approached, I am testy when recognised.  We had the fortune to walk around, breeze in and out of a couple of bars un-recognised, and turned back to walk to the Hotel.  An hour after leaving we went through the side entrance again and went up to the elevator, this time we were joined by an elderly couple.  They held hands.  I glanced at Tim, we were behind them, I pulled his hand into mine, he leant into me, both of us softened by the sight of them.  As they went out, the woman glanced back.

“Goodnight Mr Hammer, enjoy your evening”, a salacious look passed between me and her before her partner looked back quizzical.  When the doors closed we both laughed out loud, we had finally been caught.

This time I was certain, we went through the normal night time routines, undressed and got into bed. He kissed me, and brought his hands down my body, he began to slowly squeeze my ass.

He was kissing my body up and down, cupping my balls, licking my dick I began to get hard, he passed his hand underneath, stroking my balls, he began to gently squeeze and press. He was stimulating my prostate, he was teaching me.

“Lie on your back and open your legs” I obeyed

He moved so that he was kneeling, his hand moved further back, between my balls and ass, a long finger began to press against my asshole, he began to circle my hole without entering.  I cannot lie it felt amazing, he began to suck my cock, moving his mouth up and then down, he took one ball into his mouth, his finger pushed inside me he pressed towards the base of my cock and began to stroke, that felt fucking amazing.  I began to vocalise:

“Oh yeah, fuck”

“mmm, oh Lord” I began growling, I couldn’t help it.

“What are you doing…ohh don’t stop, fuck”

He withdrew, I stretched out and he leaned over me, resting on my chest, I stroked his long back, caressed his fine ass pulling him so that he lay directly above me, I pressed him down so that our cocks rubbed together, we spend some time dry humping and kissing, finally he moved over to the side of the bed and opened the bag alongside, pulling out a condom and lube.

I brought my legs up, he entered me again. One finger soon became two, he worked on opening me up.  He added his tongue and his mouth. By this time my moaning was very audible, he took no notice, smiling gently as he looked up and into my eyes.

“Get up on your knees”

My ass was in the air, I positioned myself on my elbows, my dick became more rigid, he blew across my asshole, fuck, reflex got the better of me, pre cum started flowing.

He got behind me and pushed his dick inside me, and by gentle degrees began thrusting, shallow at first then deeply - I took him all.  I was strong, I concentrated, settled on one arm on the pillows, put one hand on my dick and began stroking in time to his thrusts, relaxing to maximise the sensation which was growing all around my ass. He continued to thrust, slow, gently, then persistently urgently faster.  We both came, him first, after which he had pulled out of me just as I came I was almost shouting, the pleasure was overwhelming, he had to put his hand over my mouth, the orgasm powerful and almost painful, the muscles around my ass were at the same time tensing, and relaxing, it felt like a wave moving from the base of my cock, rising upwards – I began to cry. He held me close, I never slept so well before or since - I had come home and I knew I wanted none other than he.

 

I had taken off my wedding ring on the day filming started, now I couldn’t take it off without remembering our night in Milan because from the moment he had owned my body we were as one, and I never want to be parted from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I lifted some words from Chaka Khan's 'Ain't Nobody'.  
> Timelines are roughly followed, this isn't a truthful portrayal, it's a take on what might have happened.  
> This is fiction, I do not know what really happened.


End file.
